Such a kind of label has been made the subject of a previous Italian patent application No. MI97A 002319, also owned by the present applicant. The present invention relates to improvements made to the label described in the prior patent application.
More particularly, the present invention provides a label of the type referred to above whereby it is possible to secure the band around the article effectively and without risk of withdrawal of the label from the object whereto it is attached.